Get Backers: Sandwich on Tabs Arc
by verse-knight
Summary: Pride won't make your stomach full and so is thunder, snake bites and ham. Raitei vs Jagan Eye Master: Fight till the end for..... involves collapsing walls and debts. a tiny wee bit of JuuXKazuXToshi.


Disclaimer: ...YES...... .'. The light that can change both you and the world is right by your side.

Got inspired with this movie with men who beat the hell out each other for a takoyaki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go. I've already put it on your tab but since I feel good today I'll give you a discount on that." The red-haired owner of the infamous Honky Tonk said to the two obviously starving men as he put on the table a single plate. On that single ceramic plate is a triple-layered ham-tomato-cheese-lettuce combo sandwich. One of them already drools and patches of fresh saliva are scattered on the counter.

Another usual day is going on at Honky Tonk.

Another coffee is brewing and cleaning of the usual customers' utensils, never changing. There's Paul on the other side of the counter, keeping his cool all the time. Natsumi is fidgeting around whether to wipe the rarely used tables or doing whatsoever (Hora!I leave it all to your imagination.)

Oh and the occasional Hevn-san dropping by to say hi or give some pathetic others some damn jobs.

But probably the biggest yet the most typical happening every single day in our beloved Honky Tonk is the ever so usual Pride-can't-make-your-stomach-full-so-cut-the-crap-and-knock-me-out-if-you-want-that-f***in'-food Ginji and Ban squabbles.

"Ban-chan———aan!!! ...GRYYY——— " uttered the famished Thunder Emperor to the other equally food-deprived retrieval agent.

"That damn sandwich is MINE!!" Ban proclaimed as he struggled to reach out to the Oh-so precious sandwich through Ginji's 'twister obstacles'.

"YOU are so mean!" Ginji exclaimed. Before the Evil Eye Master could get even the tip of his middle finger on the sandwich, the Thunder emperor grabbed his long neck. His grip was not as tight as those of the other man's 200kgf grip but it was enough to hold Ban steady. Without hesitation and only the ham sandwich as his salvation from the inevitable fate of dying from severe starvation in his mind, Ginji released a stunning amount of moving negatively-charged atomic ions through his calloused hands to Ban's poor neck.

"Ginji, what the hell!" Ban barely uttered that four-worded statement of his being electrocuted, electrified and zapped to perhaps death. Still he managed to swear or foul-mouth a word or three nin every 30 seconds passing by, being in a situation like that of a human conductor and all. Yet,the ham sandwich is still unmoved, untouched.

Midou Ban, whose very name means 'haunted temple; demon' and 'end' ,managed to free himself from the electrifying clutches of Raitei Amano Ginji, came into full conciousness, only to find that Ginji, about to consume the meat-filled bread goodness.

"Why you…" Ban exclaimed as he landed a perfect square punch on Ginji's sweating face. Ginji failed to do as planned and the sandwich fell right exactly on the center of the plate's circumference.

"My ham sandwich!" Ginji cried

"Teme" Ban retorted

"BAN-CHAN!"

*punch, kick, dodge, kick, kick, dodge, slam, jump, cover, punch… for short endless cycles of beating shit out of each other*

"Shiine (Go to Hell) "

"Mine"

"Baka!!"

"Oh nooo… you don't"

"Oh yeah, Watch Me!"

"Ban-ch…?"

"SNAKE BITE!!"

"Ano, Ban-chan.."

"Damn it, Ginji"

" *more bolts of electricity * No!"

"GIN-JI——— "

"Eh?"

"SNAKE KILL!!"

"BAN-CHAN *volts out more charges* "

"Hn"

"Ban?"

"I guess…."

"BAN"

Ban pauses for a moment, not letting Ginji have this golden opportunity to devour the sandwich but to look down solemnly and gather an enormous amount of vile energy around him. He recited THE chant.

"Before the end of this cursed fate….."

Ginji realizing Ban's scheme, shouts at his face "Ban-chan" and uncontrollably turned into the notorious Raitei. Ban proceeds.

"I shall be the one to embody Asclepius as he descends from the high heavens…"

"Midou Ban" *Ginji as Raitei looks at Ban*

"Now, I shall state my request…."

"Getting serious, eh?

"Attack with your fangs of venom!"

"I see! *counters with Orbs of Plasma*"

While he's saying the incantation, the outline of a snake's scaly body is seen around him. Ban had finished summoning Asclepius and launches his phenomenal attack unto the Raitei-formed Ginji.

"Raitei!"

"Midou Ban"

And they chorused "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

The futile attempt of Paul to stop that ruckus and Natsumi's disposition of hiding the coffee cups didn't matter to the near collapsing of the poor walls of the Honky Tonk. Even 'potential' customers at 10 km radius near the store immediately change course to avoid that 'great battle'. Of course, all for a ham sandwich. It's been three days since they ate something decent instead of water and two whole weeks since they last tasted what was called meat and one whole month since the last time Paul had given them a discount, since they last tasted a ham sandwich and since they last ate something delicious. _No wonder it has become like this. _Paul sighs. _There's no stopping now._

Ginji, as Raitei, dodges at the nick of time. Yes, he dodges Ban's powerful Snake bite attack. But it was too late before both men, the former VOLTS leader Thunder Emperor Amano Ginji and a direct descendant of the Witch clan and born under the star of Asclepius Jagan Eye Master Midou Ban, to realize what the invincible Ban-sama's winning speech attack hits.

Ban's useless shades falls and Ginji bursts into tears in his chibi form as the Oh-so precious and fought for triple-layered ham-tomato-cheese-lettuce combo sandwich turned into nothing but a soggy icky mess. The yummy, delicious, delectable, scrumptious, and all, triple-layered ham-tomato-cheese-lettuce combo sandwich, labeled ham sandwich which Midou Ban and Amano Ginji fought so hard for to take in, chew, swallow and fill in their empty stomach, is all but an icky blob of unidentified slob. It is all gone and no amount of chakra nor physics would turn it all back to square one. (for readers, you can always reload the page or return to top if you wanna go back at the beginning , te-he) It is also something that even the Get Backers can never _Get Back_.

It took them no less than a second to react to this. Mouths hanged from their jaws. Ban, O Midou Ban, made an anime fall and Gin-chan cried, cried, cried. To make matters worse, the damage, Iie (no), holocaust rather that they created at Honky Tonk will of course………………….

Paul sighed and heaved. "I guess, you just have to find 'real' jobs so you can start to pay off your debt instead of increasing it every single day with your endless bickering and nonsense cat and dog fight about food. Your fight, I don't give a damn but my Honky Tonk that's another story.."

Natsumi giggled at the far end of the room where she was hiding all along since the beginning of that 'affair'.

Ban recovered faster than Ginji, obviously, and regained his composure. He pulled out his favorite type of stick from his favorite branded, Marlboro, cigarette box and started to do that habit he picked up from Himiko's brother, Yamato.

'_Well, we are the Get Backers. We are retrieval agents who have 100% (hyaku paasento) success rate. We can get back anything with the right amount as payment. We have pride in our profession.'_

is what he was about to say when a very pretty fam,iliar face approached the two men, the Get Backers.

"Do you think you two might want want these _two ham sandwiches_? Ne, Ban-san and Ginji-san?"

Said the one who came with the gentle voice. Both men stared at him. Yes, him. They stared at he man with the long chocolate-hued hair with brown chestnut eyes, both expressive and bright, with a body a body so unfitting for a man but a dire woman's dream.

Gin-chan and Ban-chan's eyes both sparkled and both exclaimedhappily "Thank You Kazu-chan!!"

Grabbing the ham sandwiches they mumbled "We L,grff, Da—ch—suki, KAZU-CHAAN!! ermff"

Kazuki giggled at amusement. But then again……

"What did you say?" coming from a very manly toned voice, another known fellow.

"Eh?" Both stared at him…..no, them, visors, needles, muscles, fitting tops and all.

Kakei Juubei and Uryuu Toshiki heard them both. Then Toshiki said "How dare you make Kazuki hungry!" Then Juubei continued "You're gonna pay for this!" Both Ban and Ginji shouted "AHH, This is too irrational." Natsumi smirked at her master Paul, knowing what triggered such response from Fuuchouin Kazuki's two protectors.

"Yes, all these are in the tabs" Paul said to himself and hummed peacefully at the corner.

_________________________________________________________________________________

.. The silent night cradles all those in solitude's wall cannot escape.


End file.
